Percy Jackson in Minecraftia 2: Land of Fallen Angels
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: They lost everything. Their Leader. Their Hope. Their friends. With Jordan gone and missing and survivors of the collapse of the Sky Army Base still trying to patch up, our heroes and the Demigods are shaken to their core. Jason is dead and Sky is on the brink of losing his sanity, while the Demigods in Camp Half-Blood have received the final Prophecy. Sequel to PJIM. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! It's finally here! PJIM2: Land of Fallen Angels! Yeah, I changed the name, but yeah… also, this new format on the uploading is ridiculous! The square is tiny, I have none of my editing objects, and it removes all my editing when I copy-paste it! So now I'm just doing a file upload straight from word. If this all comes out as a block of unedited text, I sorry! **

* * *

Chapter One

_-Bajan_

I can't stop thinking about Jerome. He's always there, even when I'm awake, just out the corner of my field of vision, so close yet painfully far. I stopped in front of the window, staring out in the distance of where I knew the cliff was. Jump down that cliff and walk through the plains and through the thin tree line and you'll see the crumbled remains of the Sky Army Base and the massive holes and trenches in the ground of the collapsed tunnels. If you go looking, you might find a forgotten or lost body. We did it, in the end, I guess. We destroyed the Ender Dragon but in doing so we killed countless people and lost Jordan. Their blood is on my hands. It's my fault. If I didn't have the idea to blow up the Ender Dragon, we'd probably all be dead. But then we'd be together in the Aether. I sat down with a sigh, feeling the rough bandages around my chest itch against my wounds. They'd brought me back from the brink. I'd nearly died. If only I had died and Jerome had lived. I hated this world. Maybe in the end I'd be as crazy as Ian turned out to be. Ian had lost it and maybe I was nearly mental too. I thought of the Invaders: Percy, Hazel and Leo. Their Jason had died. He was gone. They were barely coming out of their rooms. Apparently Jason had a girlfriend back in their world. I looked out the window and jumped, and then leaned close to the window, pressing my nose against it, squinting. Two glowing white eyes stared back from the trees. My heart beat fast. This wasn't the first time Jordan had showed up. He often came and stood next to the trees and watched us. One time he'd stood in front of the gates, like he was waiting for us to open them so he could walk in. We didn't shoot at him or do anything. We thought about going out and trying to grab him but we did nothing. He stood there for ten minutes and then just like that he was gone. I think that deep down there, Jordan was still in there. It couldn't be all Herobrine. Surely it was Jordan who kept coming and watching us, not Herobrine? I stared out at Jordan as he stood and stared at me, and I cautiously waved. To my surprise, he waved back. I yelped and fell off my seat. I scrambled up and slammed my face against the glass. But he was gone.

Gone like everyone who ever tried to do good in this place.

_-Percy_

Annabeth was curled up beside me, her head on my chest, her hand intertwined with mine. Hazel looked murderous and ready to stab her spatha into anything and Leo was leaning against the wall with his fingers locked behind his head. He had lost two of his new friends and his old friend, Jason, who was with him for the first leg of the Great Prophecy, and they had been great friends. Hazel had lost her old Praetor and good friend who she loved like a brother. I didn't know what to think. I was in shock. Annabeth shivered a little bit and I wrapped my free hand around her shoulders.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, and my grip on her tightened.

"Yeah?" I asked, and she took a shuddery breath in, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I want to go home."

-_Sky_

"I'm going insane," I muttered, rubbing my face. "I was walking towards the common room and I swear Jason was there." Brice shifted his grip on his hot mug of coffee and Tyler stared off into the distance. They'd been trying to reset themselves into the life of having beds, water and food, and Brice was settling better than Tyler. Gizzy and Weed were gone and I'd quickly learnt what became of Blue. Joey, Brice and Tyler still seemed to have their strange Redstone powers and had shown no signs of being controlled by Herobrine from afar, but I was still on red alert. Heh. Red alert.

"We're all crazy here," Joey muttered, raising up his mug and sipping from it.

"You have an excuse to be crazy. You were locked up and experimented on for two years," I scoffed, and Joey flinched. I softened. "Sorry." Tyler still didn't speak. The people who'd been rescued you were still pale and skinny as sticks, but some colour was returning and they were eating a lot more than they should. I heard an exceptionally loud laugh and we all looked to the left. Bash was smiling and laughing, and I saw his hands joined with Bodil's. I was shocked but Joey and Brice just smiled and laughed at my face.

"They were friends before it all, they shared a cell, and they went through the same shit together. It's only natural they'd get together. I was actually waiting for it to happen," Brice explained, and I shook my head lightly, staring down into my mug of coffee. Tyler suddenly let out a long sigh and I looked at him.

"Tyler, what's up?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I'm just… remembering," he muttered, and then he stood up, pushing his chair back and letting the legs scrape. "I'm going to my room." Tyler walked away, his hands jammed in his pockets, and Brice watched him walk, a sad look on his face.

"I thought he'd adjust better," Joey commented, and I opened my mouth to reply but was shocked into silence. I stared and pointed quickly, standing up.

"There! Look!" I said, and they turned and looked, confusion on their faces.

"I can't see anything," Brice said, confused, and Joey scratched his head.

"What am I looking at?" he asked, and I sat down in defeat.

"He's gone," I whispered, and they looked at me oddly.

"What is wrong with you?" Brice asked with a small laugh, and my shoulders drooped.

"You didn't see him?"

"See who?"

"Jason!"

"Adam, Jason's gone."

"No! He was standing right there!" I protested, and Brice sighed.

"Maybe you should go see Tiffany…" Brice muttered, and I stood up, adamant.

"He was right fricking there!" I yelled, and Bodil looked over at us, surprised at my loud outburst. "He was standing there up against the wall! He was looking right at you guys!"

"Dude, I think you just imagined it," Joey said gently, and I shook my head.

"He was there," I said, my voice noticeably weaker. I pointed again and the wall was blank. I sighed and slumped back down. "I guess I was talking about how I was going crazy." I heard a loud clacking noise and we all looked up. Mitch was coming over to us, his crutches loud on the stone floor. He didn't need them for much but Tiffany had insisted he take them in case he got weak.

"Guys," he called. "He came again." My blood ran cold and Joey shuddered. Brice pushed his drink away and sighed, running a hand through his now clean gold hair. I stood up; my hand going to the sword I never went without.

"Is he still here?" I asked, and Mitch shook his head.

"He came and he stared, but he did something new. He reacted to me, like he knew I was there. I waved and he actually waved back," Mitch said, and Brice laughed with disbelief.

"I never knew Jordan to be humorous, must have been Herobrine," Joey joked, and his attempt at humour fell flat.

"He's getting braver. He might actually break inside next," Brice said, and Mitch nodded.

"I'll tell Ty to order the troops to place more on the Night guard and increase rotations," I said, and Mitch nodded. Ty was now running the army, because Lisa, Ian, Jerome, and anyone else eligible were dead. And I had to run the main… thing.

"Will you be issuing a kill on sight?" Mitch asked softly, and I froze. Brice put his head on the table and Joey looked away.

"I… I'll let Ty decide," I muttered, folding my arms. Mitch sighed.

"You can't try and work this like Jordan ended up doing it," Mitch said, his voice hard. "He couldn't take it so he started palming off the important choices to the people around him and it took Tiffany screaming at him repetitively to get him to organise the final strike, and we know what happened then." We were all silent, and I looked down at my arms.

"Fine. No kill on sight, we need to try and capture him," I said, and Mitch nodded approvingly. I glared at him and walked away from the table to find Ty. He was in my old little office thing. I knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting. I was surprised at how orderly it looked. There was a map of our region up on the wall, marked with all types of coloured pins.

"Red is fallen cities, yellow are the villages under him, and the big blue ones are us and the old base," Ty said, stepping in. I went red.

"Sorry, I thought you were in here," I said, and he smiled slightly, brushing his hair away from his eye and letting it fall right back in place.

"It's fine. Your office, anyways," Ty said, and I shook my head.

"Your office now, dude. How you doing with the new job, anyway?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"The guys are okay with me leading but they miss Lisa," Ty said. "It's been alright so far. What's it like being Captain?"

"Uneventful," I sighed, and Ty went and sat on his desk, swinging his legs. He didn't like the stuffy old chair. I hadn't either.

"Really? You aren't planning anything or doing paper work or something?" Ty asked, curious, and I shook my head.

"Nah. All the paper work Jordan did was war reports. We don't need war reports anymore because that was before… everything else. And we aren't going to be planning an attack until we figure out what to do with this all," I said, and Ty nodded.

"Wow," he muttered, and I sighed.

"I can see why Jordan didn't like it."

"No wonder he went to such drastic measures to get out of it," Ty said, attempting at humour. I smiled sadly.

"If he had a choice either way, he probably would've gone for Herobrine."

_-Brotato_

I had forgotten how wonderful showers were. I pressed my forehead against the slick wall, letting the water pummel my bony shoulders. One month after shit went down and Jordan got taken. One month and I still hadn't settled in. One month and everyone was still shell-shocked. And Jordan kept showing up at the gates, and it wasn't helping at all. It was amazing, actually. Jordan was gone, we didn't know what to do, and I was still marvelling at having showers and food at our finger tips whenever we want.

"Talk about ruining the moment," I muttered, and then I turned off the water and reluctantly stepped out. I pulled all my clothes back on – my new, clean clothes – and grabbed my glasses. One of the lenses had been replaced but other than that they were still my old glasses. One thing I'd kept from the whole prison thing other than the hideous mental scars. No biggie. I slumped on my bed, marvelling at the softness. Way better than hard, cold stone. A knock came from my door and I mumbled something incoherent. The door opened and Annabeth stepped in, making me sit up immediately.

"Um, hi," I stammered, and Annabeth smiled, standing in the doorway, awkwardly rubbing her arm.

"I just… came to make sure you're alright," Annabeth said, and I nodded, standing up and then looking down. It was awkward.

"Have you been crying?" I asked, squinting. Annabeth's eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks looked streaked.

"Uh… yeah," she muttered, letting out a shuddery sigh. "I don't know what to do. We need to get out of here but the portal is still shut down, and Jason's gone and I don't know what Piper will do and…" she stopped, nearly crying again. I stepped over to her and hesitantly touched her arm.

"It'll be okay. I mean, we survived this far. I'm sure we'll get you out," I said, trying to sound encouraging. She smiled and sniffed.

"Thanks, Tyler," she mumbled.

_-Nico_

One month had passed, and Dionysus hadn't blown up the portal. Thalia had taken a leave of absence from the Hunters to help. My leg was still healing, and for some reason ambrosia wasn't helping. I limped over to the Aphrodite cabin, my crutches nearly catching on a rock. I cursed under my breath and shook it a bit to get it loose. I kept walk/limping and got to the door. I knocked and it flung open. A depressed, tired looking Piper greeted me. I was shocked. Her hair was cut in a messy bob but was still sticking out and looked dry and brittle. Her eyes had dark rings under them and her eyes were red.

"Piper… you look terrible," I said, and she sniffed.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a sec," she said, and the door shut in my face. I sighed and limped off the step and walked towards the Zeus Cabin. I walked inside and looked at Thalia. She was sitting in her little alcove, staring at the dusty wall. A backpack was leaning up against the wall and I saw a book sticking out the top it.

"Hey," I said, and Thalia looked up, her eyes infinitely sad.

"Hey, Nico," she said, she jumped off the alcove and walked over to me, smiling. "How's the leg?"

"Still healing," I said, and she nodded. "Piper is coming in a second. Frank is back at the Roman Camp for the week though, updating Reyna." Thalia looked away, and I looked at my feet.

"Hades hasn't contacted me lately. No one else would've died," I said reassuringly, and she looked at me, anger mixing in with the sadness.

"How do you know he'd contact you? What if Leo was a one off?" she said angrily, and I held up my hands placating, quivering on my crutches.

"Calm down, Thals. I'm sure they're fine," I said, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I miss Percy. And Annabeth and Leo and Jason and I can't…" she didn't finish. She started crying.

"Thalia, please, don't cry," I pleaded, putting my crutches against the wall and wrapping my arms around her. She buried her face in my shoulder and sobbed, her chest heaving. We'd grown closer during the past month and a half of Percy's disappearance. I was touched she liked me enough to hug me and confide in me. It made me feel… loved.

"I'm here- oh, sorry," Piper said with a slight smile on her face. We pulled away and I grabbed at my crutches hastily so I didn't topple over. I started to fall and Thalia grabbed my shoulders, hauling me back up straight with a smile. I smiled back and grabbed my crutches, pulling them back into place.

"Okay," Thalia said, the leader coming back as she straightened up and squared her shoulders. "Tell me what we know."

"We know it's been a month and three weeks since their disappearance today," Piper said.

"We know that the gods put the portal under Zeus's Fist to hide it because they said it was too powerful for their liking," I chimed in, and Thalia nodded thoughtfully.

"So… what made it so powerful?" Thalia asked. "Was it like magic coming off it or the way it looked? It takes a lot to scare a god."

"More importantly, we know who are new enemy is," Piper said, her voice hard. "The gods." We were all silent, and then the door opened. A frizzy red mane followed by a paint-covered Rachel walked in. Her jeans were covered in handprints of paint and were torn above one knee, and her white t-shirt – formally white t-shirt – had a lion painted on it.

"Guys!" she huffed. "They finished clearing up the portal cave, and it's open!" she yelled, and we all exchanged a look.

"Go!" Thalia yelled, and we all took off running, or in my case, I just started jumping along in my crutches. Our arms pumping and the twigs beneath our feet crunching as we sprinted towards the rock pile that marked Zeus's Fist, and I nearly fell numerous times. We heard a thump and skidded to a stop. I turned and looked at Rachel. She'd tripped and was struggling to get up. Thalia's hand closed around her bicep and hauled her up. Rachel smiled gratefully, and then her eyes clouded.

"Oh," she moaned, and then green mist started to snake around her.

"Gods, now?" Piper yelled in anger, and Rachel spun on her foot and looked dead at me.

"A new prophecy…." Thalia murmured. Rachel's mouth opened and the green mist cascaded from her mouth and clouded around me.

"Nico!" Thalia yelled, and then I swayed, my vision going dark as I fell to the group that a loud thump.

_I sat up, using my elbows to prop me up. I was in a stone corridor and at the end of the hall, a boy in a red hat stood alone. _

"_I'm sorry," the boy said, and I stood up and walked over to him. I tried to touch him but my hand ghosted through. I yelped and jumped back, and then I realised I was crutch-less._

"_What?" I murmured, staring at my hands, which seemed to made of green smoke. A moan filled the air and my head snapped side to side as I looked for danger. The mist that made my new body thickened and then a voice began to speak, the voice radiating from my chest, like my heart was speaking._

"_Seven half-bloods, torn apart by lies._

_Eight to live, two to die._

_New friends to save, new friends to die._

_Son of death and daughter of thunder,_

_Come together to save the demigods. _

_New evil comes and some will perish_

_In a land of fallen angels, the warriors,_

_Lost souls torn from life."_

_I shuddered. The prophecy didn't even really rhyme but it's meaning… two to die, four to live. What could that mean? I felt cold hands close around my shoulders and I cried out. The red hate boy turned and looked at me, and I gaped. He fit the description of Leo's killer_.

"Nico? Nico! Wake up!" Thalia screamed, and I woke up with a start. "Nico!" she cried, hugging me tight. Piper was beside Rachel, who was rubbing her forehead and sitting up shakily.

"The prophecy!" I said, and she looked at me, and I realised she'd started crying.

"Save it! You just collapsed! What happened?" Thalia said, and I shuddered.

"I… think I was in the other world. I think I saw the boy who killed Leo. And the Prophecy!" I quickly recited the prophecy and Thalia's shoulders sagged. Piper helped Rachel up and they sat by us.

"Son of death and daughter of thunder, come together to save the others," Thalia said. "Does that mean we need to go inside the portal?" I nodded warily.

"I think so," I muttered.

"Eight to live, two to die," Piper said with a shudder.

"Some will perish in the land of fallen Angels, the warriors, lost souls torn from life," Thalia said her voice eerie.

"We need to hurry and get in the portal. Now," I said, and Thalia nodded. She helped me up and I collected my crutches. Rachel apologised quickly and I said it was fine. Then we ran.

_-Thalia_

Nico had nearly given me a heart attack when the mist surrounded him and he collapsed. When he fell Rachel stumbled forward, the green thickening around her before she fell. After a minute it dissipated into the ground, leeching away. Piper had run to Rachel to help her up while I'd dropped beside Nico. His skin had been ice cold and he was shaking, and I started crying. He looked so dead. I shook him and then he woke up, not even caring. When we'd finished our small talk we got back up and kept running. I may or may not have been levitating Nico so he wouldn't trip with his crutches. We arrived and ran down into the portal room. Chiron was there, as was Dionysus. I glared at the god with hate.

"Children!" Chiron cried, clopping over to us nervously. "What in Hades name are you doing here? I told everyone to stay away!"

"So you could just blow it up without telling anyone?" Piper muttered venomously. Chiron flinched. Piper had no trust for the centaur now.

"We are not blowing it up yet and – wait," Dionysus stopped, his eyes narrowing. "What is the Oracle doing here?"

"I come with a new prophecy!" Rachel said grandly. "You cannot blow up the portal, as it will interfere with the words of the Prophecy!" Chiron looked troubled and Dionysus looked bored.

"Recite the prophecy," Chiron instructed.

"Seven half-bloods, torn apart by lies. Eight to live, two to die. New friends to save, new friends to die. Son of death and daughter of thunder, Come together to save the demigods. New evil comes and some will perish in a land of fallen angels, the warriors, lost souls torn from life," I said quickly. Chiron looked at Dionysus and Dionysus looked at his hands, bored.

"Does this Prophecy tie in with this other world… Minecraftia?" Chiron asked cautiously, and Dionysus sighed.

"It seems so," he said, and Chiron looked at us gravely.

"If the Prophecy instructs the children of death and thunder to enter, you must pack now. We do not know what dangers lie on the other side of this portal. We shall give you… two weeks to complete whatever you must do. After that…" Chiron didn't finish. I gulped.

"May I inform Lady Artemis of my departure?" I said, and Chiron nodded, smiling gently.

"Of course. Now, Nico, if you would come with me to the infirmary…" When I'd finished my packing and had completed my Iris call with Phoebe. She promised to tell the other Hunters and Lady Artemis when she returned from her latest solo hunt. I shouldered my bag and soon I found myself in front of the portal, a terrified looking Nico beside me, a backpack on his back and his stygian iron blade in his hands.

"Ready?" I said, trying to hide the quiver in my voice. Nico nodded, and I held up my bow before running forward and leaping into the portal. I felt pain all over my body, like I was being ripped apart from the inside, and my vision clouded for a split second before I slammed into cold stone and bounced, coming up in a roll and pulling up my bow, shouting, an arrow cocked. The guy in front of me dropped his mug, his mouth gaping, and then Nico crashed through and slid along the floor. He stared at us and I stared back, threateningly holding my bow up.

"Shit," he said, and I fired.

_-Brotato_

I'd come down to look at the portal and see if anything was up with it and if I could help get Annabeth back when a beautiful girl with spikey black hair was flung out of the portal in a flash of purple light. She rolled and came up holding her bow up, yelling for me to get down and hold up my hands. I dropped my mug of coffee, feeling the hot liquid splatter over my shoes. My jaw dropped and then another kid slammed onto the ground.

"Shit," I said, and she fired. A flash of silver light and I was tumbling back, pain blossoming in my shoulder. I cried out in pain and she rushed me, grabbing my collar and hoisting me up, flinging me against a wall and holding me there. I choked up a cry for help and she jammed her fists into my neck, effectively cutting off my airflow.

"Not a word," she hissed. I nodded franticly and she dropped me. I slumped at the base of the wall, coughing, and she turned. I drowsily noted the heels of her black boots had silver crescent moons on them. "Nico, get up. We need to search the area for Percy and the others." I gasped out, shock and pain mingled as one.

"You know them?" I tried, but it came out raspy. The boy, Nico, gazed at me from under his flop of hair.

"Gods, Thalia. You didn't have to beat him up. He looks our age," Nico said, and the scary girl Thalia rolled her eyes as she turned and looked down at me.

"He could be an enemy. I'm just following procedure," Thalia said, and Nico nodded, warily holding up his sword. It was made of something I didn't recognise. I numbly tried to crawl away and Thalia grabbed my leg and yanked me back.

"Stay!" she barked, and I nodded fearfully.

"Thalia! Go easy!" Nico snapped, and I watched as Thalia looked at me with contempt.

"You're... Demigods?" I managed, and they looked at me sharply.

"How do you know?" Thalia asked angrily, looking wary of me now.

"Annabeth told… me," I choked out, and like a flash she was on me.

"Annabeth? Where is she?" Thalia said excitedly, and I pointed at the steps.

"With… the others," I said, my breath returning. "They're mourning." Thalia didn't wait; instead she picked me up and flung me over her shoulder. I weakly slapped at her back and she laughed.

"That's not going to work," she said happily, and that Nico boy shrugged apologetically at me like, all girls act like angry bitches. Meh, what you gonna do? Thalia walked up the stairs and Nico followed her. She walked along the corridor and then entered the common room.

"Tyler?" Brice said in shock, and Joey stood up.

"Let go of Tyler!" Joey yelled, and the girl dropped me, pulling up her bow. Joey yelped and fell to the ground, hiding under the table. Brice looked squarely at Thalia, defiant.

"Mitch!" Brice called over his shoulder, and Mitch limped into the room. His eyes widened and he held up his hands.

"Um… hi," Mitch said. "Are you guys like Percy?"

"Where's Percy?" Thalia demanded, and Mitch gestured at the stairs.

"Level three, room five on the left," he said evenly.

"Brice, she beat me up," I said, sitting up from the ground.

"You got beat up by a girl. Again," Brice said, and I glared at him.

"Shut up! She caught me by surprise. She leapt out of the portal like a fricking ninja. I dropped my coffee. Now it's wasted," I complained, and Thalia whirled around and kicked me in the stomach.

"Ow!" I yelled, and Brice leapt up.

"Oi! Leave him alone!" he yelled, and Joey came up from under the table.

"Brice, she's scary!" Joey whined, and Mitch looked a bit shocked.

"We better get Sky."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup Nerdians! There may be a little bit of a delay soon with the updates, and I apologise for not updating Fallen in a while. But yeah, delayed updates, all that. A new part of Ship-Fic Drabbles up within the hour though, promise! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_-Thalia_

I followed the boy on crutches as he slowly limped along a short hall and started the slow, lengthily process of climbing a staircase. I huffed, and then suddenly the boy, who I believed was named Mitch, floated up and shot up the stairs. He looked hardly surprised as I followed him up and found him floating at the top of the stairs. I dropped him gently and Nico ran into my back as he came up the stairs.

"So, you're like Jason? Child of the mythical Zeus?" Mitch asked, and I nodded tersely.

"Just hurry up and take us to your leader!" I snapped, and Nico chuckled. I looked at him, and he shrugged.

"'take us to your leader'? Like we're aliens?" he said with a small smile, and I glared daggers at him.

"You are invaders," Mitch said, and I turned my poisonous look to the back of his head. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I didn't like him on bit.

"Now, if you don't want to be killed on the spot, don't beat up anymore of our people," Mitch said, and I glowered.

"Fine," I growled. Nico shot a warning look at me and I grit my teeth. I didn't like this guy. At all.

"So… are Percy and the others doing alright?" Nico asked tersely, and Mitch shrugged as well as he could on crutches.

"They had that Leo kid die and then come back, and then after the fight at the Sky Base…" Mitch faltered and I tensed.

"What happened?" I asked, and Mitch sighed, pausing to wipe sweat from his brow.

"Jason, the guy that could do the same stuff as you. You knew him?" Nico and I nodded. I noticed his use of past-tense and stiffened. Gods… "Well, he held back the Ender Dragon's fire with his fancy wind magic and let us all escape. He didn't make it out. Incinerated on the spot." I stopped, my hands going to my mouth, tears already forming. Jason. My brother from another God, who'd helped save the world numerous time and had endured all hell, dead in a different world.

"Thalia," Nico said urgently. "The Prophecy. _ Eight to live, two to die._ Think. Four people went in originally, then Leo died but he came back. Then Jason died. Two people were supposed to die, and they did!" I stopped and wiped my eyes gingerly. Mitch studied us warily.

"Prophecy?" he questioned, and I shook my head.

"Later," I said, and Mitch shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm going to guess Leo and Jason don't count. This calls for ten people, and when did you get this Prophecy?" Mitch said, spitting out the word "prophecy" like it was poison.

"Today," Nico said, and Mitch nodded.

"They died _two months ago. _I doubt they'd count in your grand scheme," Mitch said, and then he started walking again. Nico and I exchanged a look and then we kept walking. Mitch stopped outside a door and knocked on it gently. Someone called from within and Mitch opened the door, limping in.

"Mitch, how are-" the boy at the desk stopped and looked at me and Nico as we stepped in. "You...?"

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but these two came through the Portal. They're like Percy and his group. Except the girl is violent and the little Goth boy doesn't really talk," Mitch said, and Nico crossed his arms, glaring at Mitch. Mitch shrugged. The boy at the desk looked at us, and then sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Okay. Tell me why you're here," the boy said.

"Well, I'm Thalia, and the little Goth boy is Nico," I said, and Nico muttered in indignation. "We're from Camp Half-Blood, and we're like Percy. We can explain everything, if you gave us some time." Sky groaned, not even hiding it. Mitch sat down in a chair and put his crutches beside it, settling in.

"Please, go on," Mitch said, a sparkle in his eyes.

_-Sky_

I understood how Jordan felt when Percy arrived now. This would be great, great fun. Mitch told them to continue, and then the girl, Thalia, set off into a long story about what had been happing on the, as she put it, "normal" world. I bristled at that. How the disappearance of Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Leo had set off uproar between the two "camps" of "Demigods". How the Prophecy - "Seven half-bloods, torn apart by lies. Eight to live, two to die. New friends to save, new friends to die. Son of death and daughter of thunder, come together to save the demigods. New evil comes and some will perish in a land of fallen angels, the warriors, lost souls torn from life." – was somehow tied to us. I had a sneaking suspicion Jordan played a part as well, but I saved our side of the story for after hers.

"Dude, Land of Fallen Angels?" Mitch said, leaning forward. "We learnt about it in school. Ask J-" he stopped and winced. "Okay, anyone you could've really asked is dead, but still. It's a mountain called Mount Eden out in the Far East, where, according to legend, the Aether touches the world. Right at the top of the mountain, yeah? There are ruins of this old burial ground where they used to bury the warriors who died in wars, back in the old ages."

"What's Aether?" Nico asked, puzzled.

"It's where all the spirits go after they die," I explained.

"Oh, like Heaven?" Thalia chimed in. Mitch's brow furrowed.

"What's a Heaven?"

"Our version of your Aether," Thalia said, and I nearly laughed. Our world's seemed so different, yet almost the same.

"So, you think we need to assemble eight or ten people to run off to the Mount Eden so some of us can 'perish'?" I said, trying not to sound doubtful, but Thalia noticed. I saw it in her eyes.

"No. Our Prophecies have reason. If the Oracle of Delphi told us to go to this Mount Eden, there must be something we need to do there," Thalia with said determination in her voice.

"What's a –" Mitch started, and Nico cut him off.

"Freaky spirit that bosses us around and tells us when we need to run off and die for a good cause," he said, and Mitch nodded, satisfied.

"So, what you're saying is you want us to go kill ourselves for something the Oracle of Dolphin told you to do?" I asked, confused.

"_Delphi_," Nico corrected.

"Don't care," I replied sweetly. "But I don't really see why you want us to do this. Can't you just get your friends and go home?" I said, feeling tired. Thalia shook her head.

"We have two weeks to go on this quest and complete it. Then we have to go back. Not completing this quest could have terrible consequences, for both our worlds," Thalia said.

"Like what?" I said. I seriously doubted that more bad stuff could happen at this rate.

"Like, if we don't get started as soon as we can this whole place could, like, blow up or something!" Nico said, throwing his arms around for emphasis. Mitch snorted by I flinched, half expecting to hear the _sss _of a creeper and then witnessing the entire Fort blow up. We'd endured too much shit, right? We couldn't be taken down by a creeper. That would just be… embarrassing. I sighed, looking to Mitch for guidance. He shrugged.

"We've been sitting on our asses, hiding, waiting for the final blow," he said softly. "We could just end it now by doing this. We might even find Jordan."

"Who's Jordan?" Thalia asked, and I winced. Flinching, wincing; it had all become a part of my body language. Always waiting for the next hit, anticipating the worst.

"Um, well… we have a story to tell too," I muttered, and then I launched into it. How we'd been fighting a war for two years, the people we'd lost, how when Percy and his friends arrived we were thrown into an attack, and then our second fight that led to us discovering Jordan's secret – by then I'd explained Herobrine to them – and how after that fight, we lost Seto and found out about the people who'd been taken and where Herobrine was hiding, and then that led to me trying to recount our attack on the Sky Army Base and the fight where it had all gone down without bursting into tears. I left out Dawn and Jason. Too hard. It didn't help I kept looking up to see Jason standing there beside Thalia, watching me talk animatedly, using my hands to describe some things. When I'd finished, Thalia's shoulders slumped and Nico looked relived.

"Wow," Thalia muttered, running a hand through her short, messy hair. "You've… dealt with some serious stuff."

"Tell me about it," Mitch said mirthlessly, and I looked at him sharply.

"Mitch… he's right. We need to do something, and if it could lead to us finding Jordan and taking out Herobrine once and for all –"I was sick of saying that, we knew it would never happen, "- we could win this." Another meaningless phrase. "We can win" and "Taking Herobrine out once and for all". Both were over used lines full of hope that led to crushing disappointment and the death of another friend. Well, just daily life.

"Okay. We have our mission then. Head to Mount Eden and do whatever we need to do. This calls for ten people, so how about five of you demigods and five of us?" Mitch suggested, and Nico pursed his lips.

"That means leaving one of our friends behind. You can bring four," Nico said, and I stood up, fed up and pissed.

"Dude, you came into our land and told us we need to go die for some cause that isn't even linked to us," I hissed. "_We're_ laying down the rules or you can go do this by yourself without our help." Thalia looked shocked and Nico took a step back. I folded my arms and they didn't speak.

"That's what I thought," I muttered, and then I looked at Mitch. "Meeting in the common room, now. Get Percy and his guys down there as well, even get Tiff. Anyone wounded can be taken care of by the nurses." Mitch nodded and jumped up, grabbing his crutches and rushing out. I looked back at the two demigods, not hiding my hate for them.

"Follow me."

_-Percy_

Mitch walked into the room without knocking.

'You have visitors," he said, and Annabeth sat up straight.

"Who?" she asked excitedly.

"Scary archer and a Goth," Mitch said, a smile twitching at his lips. We all exchanged a look.

"Thalia and Nico!" We shouted, and then we were all up. I looked over at Leo, who jammed his hands in his pockets and followed, his eyes downcast.

"Leo? What's up?" I asked, and he didn't answer. He just kept walking. We walked down the hall, me keeping my eyes on Leo and Annabeth and Hazel trying not to run. We made it to the common room and saw Sky standing on the table where Jordan had once stood. You could see the differences. Jordan had stood uncertainly, his shoulders slightly hunched, his fingers fidgeting with the end of his shirt, whereas Sky stood upright, his back straight, his eyes sweeping the gathering crowd, seeming confident and sure of himself. Sky was a born leader. Jordan had been forced into a role he didn't want. Jordan resented himself for his mistakes. Sky hadn't been a leader long enough to make mistakes. Big differences. Then I saw a girl with spikey black hair walking towards us, shock on her face, and I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Thals!" I yelled, running over to her, and she beat me to it, rushing me and flinging her arms around me, holding me tight. Nico ran over, and Hazel hugged him.

"Hey, brother," she whispered, and Nico's breath caught in his throat. Annabeth joined me in Thalia's embrace and Leo stood off to the side. I looked at Leo and me and Thalia simultaneously opened our arms. Smiling, Leo walked over and joined in our group hug as Nico and Hazel wriggled into it.

"Okay! Is everyone here?" Sky yelled, and there were a few murmurs in response. I caught Static looking at me sideways as she wheeled a wounded girl in, close behind Tiff, who was helping a limping boy walk along. Tiffany looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes, she was pale, and her hair was messy and tied up in a loose bun. She had lost all attempts to keep herself neat. I didn't want to leave Thalia and Nico and more importantly Annabeth, but I needed to talk to Static. We hadn't spoken since she'd confessed about loving me. I'd turned her down in a crueller way then I'd wanted to, but I was still worried about Annabeth's disappearance and her telling me she loved me hadn't helped. I hesitantly walked over to her and she looked away.

"How you doing?" I asked awkwardly.

"Good, without you," she muttered.

"Um… okay. Well," I stammered. "Is Tiffany alright?"

"Does she look aright?"

"No…"

"There. You answered your own stupid question."

"Static, please stop being like this! I'm sorry about everything but you-"

"Congratulations, Percy. It only took you two damn months to apologise for being a total dick!" Static exploded. "I can't believe you! I felt bad straight away, you know, and I tried to fix what I said and you just… You just…" she trailed off and wiped angrily at her tears. I was speechless.

"I… ah… I've never been good at talking to girls," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, and she glared at me.

"No shit. Yet still, you snagged the most beautiful blonde genius you could find, and you can't talk to girls or even apologise about anything!" Static said venomously, and I looked down.

"I can't say how sorry I am," I mumbled, and she pushed past me to go stand by the other nurse Misty.

"Damn straight you can't," she called over her shoulder, and I sighed, returning dejectedly to Annabeth.

_-Brotato_

Rubbing my shoulder, I took my spot beside Joey and Brice as we waited for Sky to start. When the last few people trickled in, he cleared his throat.

"Alright!" he yelled, clapping his hands. "Most of you by now should know about our new invader friends!" a few angry grumbles from that. "Our new invaders come with news and a prophecy from their world that we need to gather ten people to journey to Mount Eden to-"

"Bullshit!" someone yelled angrily. I was shocked to see Ty pushing his way forward, quiet, kind Ty who never spoke. "Mount Eden? That's a suicide mission! You'll need to go through the entire forest and travel through the Far East, which we all know is Herobrine's territory! He's claimed every village, town and city all the way to Spawn Crossing through there, and then you'd still have to survive the bandits! We can't, Sky, you'd be sending a bunch of people to their death or capture!" Sky stood stock-still, just as shocked as everyone at Ty's violent outburst.

"Spawn Crossing was taken?" Brice whispered in disbelief.

"We missed a lot," Joey replied with a shrug. Spawn Crossing was the largest city in Minecraftia, the place where the majority of Far Easters lived and did their trade. The second largest city was Miners Point by the seaside. I'd heard some stories about that. A while after the beginning of the war when Spawn Crossing was rumoured to be under a large attack from Herobrine's forces, a whole chunk of the town set off to flee to Miners Point, which was on the complete other side of Minecraftia. Only a quarter of that group showed up after having to face Bandits and hidden teams of Herobrine's workers, most of them delusional and half dead. A mass of people from the smaller villages and towns made it a few weeks later, abandoning Far East completely and leaving Spawn Crossing to die or surrender. With everyone not living in Spawn Crossing gone to Miners Point and no reinforcements, Spawn Crossing stood no chance. They held up well though, and then I got captured and I heard nothing about it from then on. But if Spawn Crossing had was in Herobrine's hands… that meant a large city full of people who would've died or converted to his side. A whole obstacle full of enemies. I didn't envy the people picked to do this job.

"Ty, we need to do this. There is the possibility of Jordan being there," Sky said smoothly, and my BS detector went off.

"He's lying," I whispered, and Joey nodded.

"Of course. Like Jordan would just happen to be at Mount Eden," Joey scoffed.

"Well, Spawn Crossing is Herobrine's main base of operations. He'd want Jordan there, wouldn't he?" Brice mused, and we looked at him, surprised.

"How do you know?" I asked, and Brice shrugged, smiling.

"I did my research," he said, and then Sky resumed his speech after Ty gave no reply.

"Five of the invaders will be picked to go, and then five of us," Sky took a breath. "I'm volunteering to go now. No argument." He added before anyone could protest.

"I'll go," Ty yelled.

"That means our new leader and the war captain will be gone," a soldier I barely knew yelled out. Sky raised up one hand.

"That's why we'll be asking for everyone to work as a group to run this place while we're gone. Now, does anyone else want to volunteer?"

"I'll go," Mitch said, shifting on his crutches.

"We will go!" Joey yelled, to my alarm as he grabbed my arm and thrust it up. "We have our new little tricks!" Sky saw our looks and smirked.

"Excellent. We have our volunteers from our side. Now… invaders?" Sky said, looking at the cluster of demigods gathered near the front of the "stage" expectantly. Leo stepped forward.

"I'll stay," Leo called out. "I'd be of no use. I can cook here, Ant taught me and Lewis."

"That means we'll go. Hazel, me, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia," Percy said. Sky smiled.

"Awesome. There's all ten of us. We'll go back, get our suitable equipment, and we'll be off at first light," Sky yelled, and as soon as everyone started to leave I spun around and slapped Joey.

"I don't want to do this, you son of a bitch!" I yelled, and Joey grinned.

"Too late!" he trilled, laughing as Brice tried to grab him. Joey took off running and Brice chased after him, yelling profanities after him that would make Notch himself cringe. I just laughed.

_-Annabeth_

We packed all of our meagre things and were ready before dawn. I had my dagger, a sword, and a backpack of provisions. To our delight, Nico and Thalia had bought squares of ambrosia and more importantly, word from Camp Half-Blood.

"We told your parents when you guys disappeared," Nico said softly. "They've been worried sick but haven't given up hope." Percy looked crushed at that.

"And we found out how the portal got there. It was the gods!" Thalia said. "They planned it all, placing the portal there because they didn't like how powerful it was. The one thing they didn't plan was Leo finding out about it." Thalia rubbed Ageis, her terror-inducing shield that shifted into a bracelet when unused, angrily. "If they weren't gods, I'd kill them."

"Well, at least they know what they're fighting," I said. Thalia leaned forward, her eyes glittering with undisguised fury.

"Oh, but Dionysus and possibly even _Chiron_ were in on it. Crazy stuff," she said, and I was appalled.

"Chiron?" I gasped, and then the door swung open. Mitch stood in the doorway, a bag on his shoulder and a sword at his side.

"It's time," he said. "Let's move it." I looked at Percy and he smiled slightly. We stood up and followed him out. Nico was yawning and Leo was waiting for us with Ty, Joey, Tyler and Mitch at the gates.

"Bye guys," Leo said, hugging us in turn and then shaking hands with Percy and Nico. "Don't die."

"We'll try," Hazel said, and Leo smiled. Tyler was grumbling something to Joey and Joey was smiling, and Mitch's face was set. He hadn't really moved from his spot, rigid beside Ty, since he'd stood there. Leo had to run off then, beside he'd agreed to cook breakfast with Lewis. Tiffany was there, and she asked Mitch if he would be alright without his crutches. Mitch nodded and Tiffany hugged him, whispering something in his ear before walking away.

"We ready?" Sky asked, and everyone nodded. "Awesome. Let's go." Sky pushed open the gates and we walked out, and then I saw two boys standing by the edge of the forest, accompanied by horses. Hazel gasped in surprise and adoration, while Percy grinned.

"Hope they don't talk trash like Arion," he said to me, and I smiled. The two boys – Matt and Rob, I think – looked up when we walked over. Mitch waved to the two boys and they waved back.

"Alright, thanks for setting up the horses. It'll be a quicker trip on horseback," Sky said, and Matt nodded.

"Do you remember their names?" Matt asked. Rob still didn't speak, stroking a beautiful tan horse lightly.

"Um…" Sky's brow furrowed. "Are these the one with stupid names?" Matt laughed.

"Yeah."

"Well yes then. The black one is Loki, the tan one is Tam, the white one is Excalibur, the one that looks like a cow is Magnifique, the grey one is Storm and the last one is…" Sky clicked his fingers, thinking. "Oh! It's Fred, right?" Matt nodded, and I had to resist the urge to laugh at the names. Percy didn't try to hold it back – he laughed loudly.

"I bags Excalibur!" Tyler yelled, rushing forward and jumping on the horse with expert precision. Like he hadn't been locked up for two years and rode horses daily.

"I'll ride with Tyler!" Joey said, walking over and swinging up behind Tyler.

"Hold onto my waist, baby cakes," Tyler said with a wink, and Joey inched back as far as he could.

"I'm good, thanks," he said, and Tyler laughed.

"I'll ride with Hazel. She's an awesome rider," Nico said, and Hazel nodded, walking up to the cow horse Magnifique.

"Hello gorgeous," she purred, stroking its mane affectionately.

"There should be more coming," Rob muttered, and at that the strange boy Bash walked over, pulling the reins of two horses.

"I got the two prettiest ones!" Bash announced, his voice not failing to amuse me.

"You picked Ella and Gollum," Matt said condescendingly, and I was still surprised at the names. This world contained stupid nicknames and oddly designated horses.

"Percy, Annabeth, you can double up on Tam," Rob said, and he led us over to the pretty tan horse with its white mane.

"Thalia on Storm," Mitch announced, not noting the irony. "I'll take Gollum. He's my boy. Ty can go on Fred, Sky on Ella. Joey can go solo on Loki." Rob helped Percy up onto Tam and Percy extended a hand to me, helping me up onto the horse. It shifted under us, snorting almost nervously. When we were all given our horses and were ready, they sent us off. I was excited to be on the move and scared at the same time: two people would die on this trip. But who?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup Nerdians! I am really sorry for the total lack of updates and I'm sorry this chapter is so small! I wasn't feeling it and I'm having writes block on PJIM2, so I've been pouring all my heart and energy into Broken! I am really sorry, when my writers block is fixed up I'll keep on going! It's funny, I've prewritten the entire ending to PJIM2 but I have nothing to lead up to it. I'm such an idiot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_-Sky_

We were trotting along peacefully at a safe pace. My horse, Ella, was a nice little thing. Mitch was beside me on his own horse Gollum, staring straight ahead with his hands on the reins loosely. He had to leave his crutches Tiffany had drugged him up, gave him an extra healing potion and set him off with that. I could tell he was in pain. He kept wincing whenever his was jolted and once or twice his arm snaked up and rubbed his still-healing wounds. Tyler and Joey were behind us, then Percy and Annabeth with Hazel and Nico, with and Thalia Ty bringing up the rear.

"Every think maybe we'll wake up and just die?" Mitch asked suddenly. I nearly stopped my horse.

"Well…. I used to," I admitted, and Mitch nodded.

"I keep half-expecting to turn around Jordan will just be there," Mitch said softly. "And then he'll kill us and that will be that. No Prophecy, no big journey, no more suffering." I flinched at his words and looked over my shoulder instinctively. I wasn't met with glowing eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Mitch chuckled.

"Jordan's still Jordan, deep down. It can't be all Herobrine. Why would he keep coming back?" I said, half-defensive of Jordan and half trying to make myself believe it.

"Or Herobrine's playing with us. Going through Jordan's memories or something," Mitch muttered.

"How would he do that?" I said, and Mitch looked over at me.

"Seth acted like Seth the entire time he was possessed. Hazel remembered some things from when she was possessed. If they can do those things, who knows the full extent of his power?" Mitch questioned darkly. I gulped. On that happy note, we continued on in silence.

_-Annabeth_

Percy wasn't talking. I snuggled my face into the back of his shoulder and closed my eyes, my arms loosening around his waist. I needed time to think. The Prophecy said eight people would live, two would die. We were all at risk. I doubted only the Minecraftians would die: one of the Demigods would die as well. Our plan was to travel through this forest and then across a wide, empty land to a city called Spawn Crossing. Apparently, the path was littered with enemies and Spawn Crossing was one giant enemy. I didn't like the sound of that. I needed to make a plan that involved us surviving the trip. With a sigh, I shut everything out and fell into sleep, feeling safe with Percy.

_-Brotato_

We were silent. I didn't want to talk. I reached up and adjusted my glasses, releasing the reins and bouncing along. I had an idea, and I put my hands up in the air and looked over at Joey.

"Hey Joey," I chuckled. "No hands." Joey rolled his eyes.

"You're such an idiot," he said, and I pulled a face.

"Are you only just noticing?" I said, and Joey sighed.

"I'm not in the mood," he said, and I dropped my hands down.

"What's up?" I said, and Joey looked at me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't you feel like you're gonna die?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"I'm not thinking about it."

"You're good at not thinking."

"Well, thanks."

"Stop acting like a dumbass."

"Oh, this isn't acting," I said seriously, and Joey snorted, trying to hide his smile. I smiled happily and returned my gaze forward. I'd made him happier, and now I was happy. As long as we didn't totally give up, we'd be fine. Right?

_-Percy_

I was glad the horses weren't talking. At first, Ella had seemed sweet, and then she'd spoken and I was scarred for life. It hadn't helped when Gollum and Excalibur had joined in. I heard a small sigh and looked over my shoulder slightly. I smiled at the sight of Annabeth, head on my shoulder, asleep. Above us, the sun was beginning to rise, and it was beautiful. The different shades of orange and pink and red, splashed across a grey canvas. Red mingled with pink, creating a brilliant shade, and eventually yellow rays were flung across it all, an amazing artwork of pure colour.

"It's beautiful," Hazel said in surprise, and I nodded, careful not to wake Annabeth.

"It is," I answered, and she looked over at me.

"What do you think of all this stuff that's been going on at home?" I asked, and Hazel sighed.

"I don't know what to think. And now this prophecy…." She said, and I thought of Chiron. He was a good man; he wouldn't have been in a plot to deliberately put the campers in danger. He loved those guys like his children, and they were quite literally the reason he was still alive. I sighed deeply and rubbed my face.

"It's too confusing," I mumbled. Hazel nodded, sighing and leaning back against Nico.

"I miss Frank," she whispered.

"He misses you too," Nico said, and Hazel let a single tear drip down her face.

"I want to go home," she said, and Nico wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"We'll be home before you know it," he said reassuringly, and Hazel let out a choked sob.

"What if we die?" she asked her voice wobbling.

"We won't die. I promise," Nico murmured. Hazel closed her eyes and let a shuddery breath.

"I don't believe you."

**-**_Deadlox_

The sun had completed its morning ritual and was now up in the sky, shining down at us, warming our skin. I sighed, rubbing my pale arms.

"I need to go out more," I said to no one in particular.

"So, we're going to our imminent doom and you're worried about getting a tan?" Thalia said dubiously, and I shrugged, not looking at her.

"I'm not thinking about the whole imminent doom thing. I prefer to focus on the little things," I replied breezily, and I could practically _hear _her rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about your friends," Thalia asked suddenly. "The ones we're travelling with."

"Well, there's Sky. He's been through a lot. He's also been declared certifiably crazy at one point and he sees dead people," I said happily, looking over at Thalia. She paled a little.

'Go on," she said. I pretended to think deeply about it.

"There's Mitch. He goes crazy rage every now and then and kills everything in his way. He's survived being stabbed and thrown into a wall, and his best friend died in front of him. So he has a short temper," I said. Thalia paled further. She opened her mouth to reply and I held up my hand. "Oh! And Tyler. He was kept in a prison for two years and has freakishly amazing powers to summon Redstone and break things. And he never seems to break his glasses and he has a habit of getting beaten up by girls. And oh, don't even get me _started _on Joey-"

"Okay, stop!" Thalia said. "I was hoping for reassurance in this group..." she stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't have high hopes at the moment. I pouted theatrically.

"You didn't let me tell you about Joey's fetishes!" I complained, and she shuddered, pushing Storm into a canter to get away from me. I smiled and patted my horses shoulder.

"This, buddy, is why I don't have many friends," I said happily, and my horse neighed. I noticed Percy snort and laugh. I leaned back and smiled wider.

_-Thalia_

I rode up beside Percy and saw Annabeth napping on his shoulder. Percy looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Thals," he said, and I looked at him, my gaze momentarily flitting back to Ty.

"How have you survived with these people?" I asked, and Percy shrugged gently as not to wake Annabeth.

"You get used to them. I wonder how Leo's going," Percy said, changing the subject. My eyes narrowed but I didn't question it.

"I'll bet he's fine. He has all his new friends to cook with," I said, waving my hand.

"I never picked Leo to be the cooking type," Percy said.

"Well, I never thought we'd discover an alternate world," I retorted.

"Guys!" Sky yelled suddenly. Annabeth sat up with a start, rubbing her eyes.

"What?" she murmured.

"Good morning, sleepy bones," I said, and she smiled briefly. We all led our horses to stand in a line, side by side, and we stared across the open plane.

'I thought the forest was deeper," Tyler said.

"We were travelling for five or six hours on horseback. We cleared it quicker than normal. And we didn't run into any bandits, so that's a plus," Sky explained.

"Is it dangerous going into an open area with no cover?" Annabeth asked, and Sky nodded.

"Of course it is, but who cares?" he said happily. I wanted to face palm. These people were crazy!

"Weapons out," Ty said. "In case." Percy uncapped Riptide and I summoned up my bow. Mitch drew his own bow and Tyler and Joey unsheathed swords.

"Don't cut open your horse!" Joey snapped at Tyler. Tyler shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry," Tyler said. Sky sighed.

"Let's just go."

* * *

**I hope you got a bit of a laugh out of Ty there :) I'll see you in the next chapter, and if you aren't reading Broken or Ship-Fic Drabbles, please read them! They are updated pretty much daily and if you decide to read Broken, don't forget to read the first book in the series which is Fallen. So recap: Sorry for lack of updates on PJIM2, read my other stories, buy my shirts and peace :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup Nerdians! I am really sorry about the lack of updates on PJIM2, but I hurt my wrist (Just a sprain, I can still type but barely) and I have been working on Broken and my new Merome story Collision Course and PJIM2 has been pushed to the back burner. This chapter has been in the making for a while and it's still short and pretty boring :( It's mainly a filler, so please don't kill me and just read my other stories to kill the time.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY**

_-Sky_

We slowly ventured out into the open plains, ready in case we were jumped. We made it out without any troubles.

"Kick it up," I ordered. I gently nudged Ella and she picked up into a gallop. Soon all I could hear was cacophony of hooves beating the hard packed earth as we flew across the track. As we rode, we noticed odd things: The foundations of burnt down villages, hastily erected graves, the burnt remains of trees.

"What happened to this place?" Percy yelled up to me. I looked over my shoulder for a second before returning my gaze forward.

"The Far East used to be beautiful. Lots of lakes, waterfalls, brilliant forests, booming little business towns," I yelled back. "Then Herobrine arrived and it all went to shit."

"Did you know anyone who lived out here?" Annabeth asked as Percy urged his horse up next to ours.

"Not really. I'm pretty sure Tobuscus and Slamacow lived out here near Spawn Crossing," I said. "I lived out in a small village near Miners Point with a few others."

"Hey! Slow down!" Mitch yelled. I yanked back on Ella's reins to slow her down and waited for Mitch to clop up to us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm suspicious," Mitch started immediately. "Where are all the bandits? This place is a desolate wasteland and judging from the ground, people have been through here before." Only then did I looked ahead and see the hoof marks beat into the earth, faint tracks blending with the messy and broken up dirt. I was embarrassed by that.

"How did you notice it?" I asked in confusion. Mitch shrugged and pulled the reins on Gollum as he tossed his head.

"I used to train to be a tracker with some friends before the war started," he said vaguely. "I didn't realise I'd need to ditch the idea to be a fighter at the time." I nodded and looked along the path.

"We'll keep alert then," I said, and Mitch nodded his head lightly. I slapped the reins and we started to gallop again, this time cautious. Mitch kept a look out for any traps.

"Didn't you mention Herobrine claiming all of these places?" Tyler asked as we rode past the fifth burnt village.

"I guess after a while they became extra mouths to feed with no uses," I said grimly. We'd tried to ignore the charred bodies of children, women and farmers.

"Check it out!" Joey said in excitement. "A town!" I gazed forward at the large town made of sandstone.

"Sandstone?" Ty said, suspicious.

"Wonder if it's got people in it," Nico said. We all stopped and looked at the town, unsure.

"Do we go through it or around it?" Thalia pondered.

"Annabeth's smart," Percy said, poking his girlfriend in the leg. "What do we do?" Annabeth looked surprised but almost immediately adopted an aura of cool professionalism.

"Seeing as it is our first town encounter that isn't burnt to ashes of the day, we should go through it and see if it's populated and check who's side they're on," Annabeth suggested. I shrugged and looked at Mitch and Ty.

"Seems like a legit plan," I allowed. "Let's do it. Weapons out." We'd sheathed our weapons around an hour ago because we didn't trust Tyler to not accidently stab his horse. We cautiously rode into the abandoned streets and looked around. Boarded up storefronts, smashed windows, crumbling homes.

"I doubt anyone lives here," Percy said. He slid off his horse and I looked at him sharply.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped. He looked at me as he uncapped a pen which turned into a sword swiftly.

"What does it look like? I'm going to go explore and look for people," he said bluntly. "Annabeth, Thalia! Come with me this way. Nico, Hazel, you check that street!" I was dumbfounded as they followed his orders. I looked at Mitch and he shrugged.

"If you can't beat them, join them. That's what I always say," he said, jumping off Gollum and holding his sword up.

"I've never heard you say that before now," Ty said as he clambered down from his own horse and followed Mitch. I looked over my shoulder at Tyler and Joey. They stared back at me and I sighed.

"Go on. Scream if you're in trouble," I said drily. Tyler grinned.

"If there's one thing I'm good at, it's screaming," Tyler said happily as he dismounted and hopped off to look around, Joey at his heels. I pat my horse and then got off. I looked at one store and saw Jason standing in the window, staring at me. I waved and he blinked out of existence.

"I'm going crazy bit by bit," I muttered. Then I paused. "Well maybe not so slowly… I'm currently talking to myself." I laughed to myself and then walked towards the store Jason had appeared in for a second. I stepped in through the broken window, having to high-step to avoid the pointy glass shards. I looked around and saw isles of bookcases filled with books.

"Bookstore?" I muttered. I looked to the left and saw shelves filled with oddly coloured potions and ingredients and cursed. "Magic Store."

_-Percy_

Thalia held up her bow and pointed it at one store, arrow cocked.

"Something moved," she said. I looked over and saw bits of rubble skittering down the broken roof that had caved in.

"It's like a ramp," I said. I walked over to the store and climbed up the broken slab of roof onto the actual roof that hadn't collapsed. Annabeth followed and then Thalia, sweeping around the area with an arrow ready.

"Nothings here," I said in relief.

"But what made the stone tumble?" Annabeth asked lowly. I noticed her point and looked around.

"Probably a rat," I said doubtfully. Thalia peered over the edge of the roof at the street, biting her lip. It wasn't too high, but it was still high. I crunched over the broken roof towards her and looked down at the streetscape, taking in the utter destruction of it all.

"How could one man do all of this?" Thalia asked softly.

"Well, he's basically a god. And he has an army," I said. Thalia glared at me.

"You know what I mean, idiot," she growled. "How could he decide to make… why would he want to destroy everything?" I hesitated.

"Maybe he was just really disappointed in his life," I tried. Thalia punched my arm playfully.

"Gods, I can't even take you seriously," Thalia laughed. I shrugged and smiled stupidly. We were silent for a moment, and I rubbed my arm.

"How's it going at home?" I asked quietly. Thalia sighed.

"Everyone misses you. Even Clarisse. But I only arrived a little while after you disappeared. Piper's a mess, Frank doesn't know what to do with himself… everyone didn't really know what they should do without the people that saved the world," Thalia replied. I smiled.

"I'm glad people cared," I said sadly.

"What? Cared?" Thalia said, incredulous. "They just wanted someone to laugh at!" We both laughed but it was tinged with sadness.

"I miss Camp Half-Blood. I can't believe that Chiron would be in on it, either. He loves all the kids," I said. Thalia patted my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll be out of here as soon as we've finished this quest," Thalia said heartily. I didn't look at her. I continued to gaze at the broken road.

"Two people are going to die on this quest, Thalia," I said softly. "I can't bear to lose anyone." Suddenly we heard Annabeth scream and then the sounds of a scuffle.

"Annabeth!" Thalia and I yelled in unison, whirling around. I rushed back with Riptide up and Thalia hoisted up her bow swiftly. A man held Annabeth in a headlock and Annabeth was scratching at his arms angrily and trying to bite his arm.

"Let her go!" I yelled. I slammed the hilt of the sword into the back of his neck and he crumpled. I kicked him hard in the stomach and he curled up in pain. I planned on leaving him and running when an arrow materialized in his neck and he slumped. I looked up in shock to see Ty returning his bow to his shoulder.

"What the hell?" I snapped. "We could've let him live!" I helped Annabeth up and he shrugged as he turned and walked back down the slab.

"We can't leave anyone who might go tell Herobrine of our whereabouts," Ty said coldly. He disappeared into the shadow of the broken store and I huffed.

"Gods, he's annoying," I said in annoyance. Annabeth straightened her shirt and flashed a smile at me.

"Give him time. I doubt he's adjusted to this," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're siding with him?" I said, baffled. Annabeth shrugged.

"We need to make sure there aren't any more bandits," Thalia said. I nodded and we all walked down the slab, careful not to slip. We exited the broken store and stood in the street. I looked around and saw only Ty. Irritated, I walked in the opposite direction.

_-Annabeth_

I internally groaned.

"Boys," I muttered.

'Tell me about it," Thalia said. I looked at her oddly.

"How would you know? You vowed never to date," I said in confusion. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't mean Percy isn't like my little brother," she replied. "Him fighting and arguing over stupid things just annoys me." I smiled. It was good to know Thalia was still her usual, gruff self. We walked after Percy casually, really just strolling.

"Do you still think you're going to move to the Roman Camp?" Thalia asked eventually. I shrugged, feeling slightly troubled.

"I'm sure. After this, I want to soak up as much Camp Half-Blood as possible. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to trust them, if all you've said is true," I replied. Thalia sighed, running a hand through her hair and adjusting her tiara.

"I think after this I won't come back to Camp at all when we get back," Thalia said quietly. "I'm just going to go with the Hunters and never think about this ever again."

"You can't hide from what's happened here," I said. "I'm never going to be able to forget this. My time in the jail, being possessed… it's all too much. I'm never going to forget it, my choice or not." Thalia looked at me, surprise in her eyes.

"You could ask some of the Hecate kids to erase your memories," Thalia suggested. I held my dagger tighter.

"The thing is, Thalia, I don't know if I want to forget it all," I whispered. "Maybe we're here for a reason."

_-Brotato_

"This is so cool," Joey marvelled as he gazed around the store in wonder.

"Not really," I replied flatly, sitting on the counter and swinging my legs. "It's just a really messy clothes store."

"With cool clothes in it!" Joey said defensively, hugging the leather jacket to his chest.

"Can't argue with that logic," Mitch muttered, sitting up on the counter beside me and rubbing his stomach lightly.

"How are your stiches?" I asked, concerned. Mitch winced and then leaned back on his arms.

"I'll live," he replied. My stomach twisted. A lot of people said that and then died really quickly afterwards. I watched Joey skip around the store and marvel at the dusty racks of clothing in awe.

"What'cha thinking about?" I asked suddenly. Mitch sighed and sat back up right.

"Jerome. Jason. Ian. Pretty much everyone that died," Mitch answered.

"But mainly Jerome?" I supplied cautiously. Last time I'd asked about Jerome he'd nearly knocked my block off. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, quieter.

"Do you, like, wanna talk about it?" I asked nervously. Mitch shrugged.

"I dunno," he murmured. "I don't know if I ever really will be able to talk about it." There was a pause of silence, only filled by Joey's gasp as he found something else cool.

"How did he die?" I asked softly. Mitch tensed up and I scooted to the left slightly. More awkward silence were I braced myself to run away screaming. Then Mitch let out a long exhale and his shoulders sagged.

"He was stabbed through. He died within the minute," Mitch whispered, voice wobbling. "I looked away for a second and some bastard sneaked up behind him and got him right through the stomach." His voice cracked. "He was so calm about it and I… I just _wasn't_. I could've saved him. If I hadn't looked up to check on where the Ender Dragon was, I would've seen the guy come up behind him. I could've warned him."

"Don't blame yourself," I said, patting his shoulder hesitantly. "It isn't your fault."

"I know. Everyone says that," Mitch snapped. "But that is going to stop me from feeling so guilty about it." I opened my mouth to respond but no words came to mind. I was doing the same thing. I knew it wasn't my fault Maddie died yet still it was on my mind every day along with a hell of a lot of guilt. We heard crunching and looked up. Ty held his hands up.

"Just me. We got a bandit in here, attacked Annabeth. I took him out but there could be more. Come with me, stay alert," Ty said, his sentences quick and short. I nodded and jumped off the counter. Mitch followed and Joey appeared from a pile of fallen racks wearing the leather jacket. I raised an eyebrow and he wrapped his arms around himself and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and we followed Ty out.


	5. Update

**Hey Nerdians, I'm here to deliver semi-bad news. I'm going to put Percy Jackson in Minecraftia 2: Land of Fallen Angels on hiatus until further notice, because I'm really going to try and finish Broken soon and at least get half-way into Collision Course. I feel really bad because I've already been so spastic with the updates and I made you guys wait a long time to actually get the sequel. But things happen, and it's not like I'm never going to update it again.**

**So yeah. It's on Hiatus for a while. I will try and get it off hiatus sometime in the holidays, and until then, feel free to read Ship-Fic Drabbles, Broken or Collision Course. **

**Thanks for understanding :)**


End file.
